


One bad day

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Casual Murder, Gakuhou's A+ Parenting, Lobotomy, Other, People are going to die, animal and human violence, hallucanations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: Being Second place is not an option in the Asano household. Nor is failure in general, weight like this can have some detrimental effects on those who must live up to the world. And to some, coping is a luxury that they don't own.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Gakushuu Asano stared at the child bearing the first place gold metal, the cold silver metal hung around his neck like a dead weight. The first place champion of the Junior White Tiger’s Mixed Martial Arts tournament was jumping up and down in glee. He was surrounded by his faceless family members. Patting his head, promises for a large delicious feast reached Gakushuu’s ears. Whenever he won first place he never got a reward, maybe a small remark if he was lucky but never a material item. The thought was abandoned quickly, it doesn’t matter now, he didn’t win first. The small boy leapt up and changed into his regular clothing in the locker rooms. 

He heard the door open and ducked behind some lockers, he heard the boy who beat him walk in with his father. They were talking about his last match. How the boy was so smart to be able to see through Gakushuu’s attacks and properly counter attack. How he was so proud of his son for winning. 

Gakushuu held his duffle bag with white knuckles, he forced his jaw closed as the second place metal suddenly feels like it was choking him. Soon the two left and Gakushuu stood up and left the dogo with heavy steps. He ignored the concerned looks from parents and staff as he left. Only the best are allowed easy transportation. Gakuhou Asano said that traversing through the streets is the best way to learn them, the best way to find places to slip away. He also said that the time it will take to walk home is plenty to reflect on his failure. 

The dark sidewalks were eerily quiet, the absence of the orange street lamps did no favors for his young mind. A cold wind made the boy shutter, forcing his arm to cover his face he turned to see his reflection. His chubby cheeks didn’t fit with the small bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than normal, he looked a little sickly in the reflection. He used to love looking at his eyes, they would sparkle and look like pretty gems under the light, he imagines the street during the day, there would be that nice old lady at the bakery with the yellow sign, standing outside feeding the birds with leftover bread crumbs. And a couple sitting outside that coffee shop looking awkward and cute, encircled with the rainbows of pastel carnations and lilies. There would be two.. no three office workers walking past the couple in a group of black and brown suits contrasting the light colors of the building, all holding coffee of varying sizes, all smiling as they greet the old lady and go on with their day. 

Gakushuu’s eyes were sparkling as his imagination conjured up more interactions with the fake people in the reflection. He imagined families, families with mothers and fathers smiling with their children. Ruffing their hair and protecting them from that stray dog that leaped out from an alley. Buying them ice cream from that truck and wiping the chocolate they got on their face with a napkin. Picking them up and hugging them, holding their hand as they walk over a puddle. He longs for that contact. To have his hand held, to get a pat on the back, a head pat anything. 

The world shifts and he is no longer on the street. Through the window he observes the harsh tutors he was given, pointing out his small mistakes and reprimanding him like they were twisting a knife in his gut. Many of his tutors were strict and cold, all of them would say that he has a big responsibility. How he has to shoulder the Asano family name. How he had a lot of expectations from the world. He can’t be selfish, he has work to do. 

Wake up, practice violin, exercize, breakfast, school, cram school tutoring, then whatever tutoring session he has for the day, homework, swim practice, dinner, sleep, repeat. He didn’t feel like a human, he felt like a robot. Even when he would feel sick he went through the torturous schedule. He hasn’t felt much for a while, everything just became numb as he continued with this cycle. 

He was back on the street. His eyes were no longer sparkling, they were dull. The street had no pedestrian walking except for himself, the dark made everything look bleak and grey. Well no, not everything, the silver medal around his neck looked like it was shining in the reflection. Gakushuu started shaking as he stared at the patronizing silver. No, it looks white, it is white, Gakushuu hates white. He hates it. It’s devoid of any color, it’s nothing, it’s emptiness. He roughly throws the metal around his neck and onto the sidewalk. 

He feels his mind move far away, like he wasn’t alone in the dark. He was sitting by the fireplace with chocolate chip cookies, watching the new sonic ninja movie with his father sitting next to him, surrounded by a warm green futon and dressed in their plaid pajamas. Not caring about the world, just enjoying each other's company. He feels a coil wrapped around his heart, squeezing his core as he realizes this fantasy will never be reality. 

It’s getting tighter and tighter. A music box was playing, high pitched notes and scratching sounds fill his ears until it changes tune and voices start emanating from the box.

  
  


“You’re an Asano! You should know this!”

“Your not smart enough”

“I expected better from you”

“You’re a disappointment” 

“You don’t do it like that! You don’t even know this stuff, how pathetic”

It goes on and on

“You did better on the mock tests, were you not trying”

“You’re an Asano and you can’t even memorize something so simple, useless, completely useless”

He turns to his father, asking him to shut it off but he won't respond. He keeps watching the movie with a smile on his face. Gakushuu shakes him with his small arms, but to no avail. The walls of the room were melting, the color draining from vibrant blue to monotonous grey. Turning over Gakushuu sees a picture of a blonde boy replacing the tv, the blonde boy’s hair created a distinction between the dull grey room and the vibrancy of the picture. He was smiling and holding a bright orange basketball. . Incense burning and Gakuhou was no longer wearing pajamas, but his old suit. Gakushuu hardly remembers him wearing that suit. The music box changed to a repetitive staccato.

“You’re not good enough”

“You’re not good enough”

“You’re not good enough”

“You’re not good enough”

Gakushuu was covering his ears, he pleaded for his father to stop the music box but his words didn’t reach him. He kept on staring at that photo. He wouldn’t move no matter how hard his son cried. The coil around Gakushuu’s heart became tighter, and tighter, and tighter. The music box changed from its staccato melody to a high pitched ringing. It was getting louder and louder and the coil was getting tighter and tighter.

Gakushuu lifted his foot and slammed it down on the box. Broken tunes escape from its broken speaker before Gakushuu stomped his foot down, he didn’t stop when he heard a sickening crunch, he poured all of the emotions suffocating him onto the broken set piece. Again and Again and

Again again again again again again

Then it stopped. Gakushuu felt out of breath, the coil in his chest felt looser. He stared as red pooled out from the box, the red was striking against the grey floor. Curious he kneeled down and fixed his gaze on the mesmerizing red. It was beautiful. He noticed some red on his shoe, glancing back up he realized that he was back on the street. Looking back down he gagged.

There laid a pool of red, and an unidentifiable brown and white furry thing in the center of the puddle. His mind froze as he thought back to the red on his shoe.

Terror filled him as he shakily took two steps back from the body. He took gulps of breaths before looking back at himself in the window. He did this? No he couldn’t, he would never… but the evidence points towards him. He killed that thing, he killed it out of rage. Gakushuu picks up the silver medal and stalks home. Before he went into the house he hoses down his shoes and steals some hydrogen peroxide to get rid of all the evidence. Then he hid in his room, he didn’t eat dinner. He came home too late for dinner to be served. He imagined hundreds of grey faceless people surrounding him, judging him, scorning him. He tried to cover his ears but he can hear their jabs no matter how he tries to block them out. He’s scared, he didn’t mean to, he didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Asano-kun” He heard his father’s voice, hope filled the child as he arrived. The faceless people were gone. “Now now Asano-kun, do you know your mistake?” Gakushuu shook his head. 

“Whenever you do something bad you should always be prepared for the consequences, but it’s never something bad if no one else knows about it.” Gakuhou gives him a wicked smile before turning and leaving the boy alone again. 

Gakushuu didn’t fear many things in the world, he wasn’t scared of spiders or clowns or heights. But he was scared of his image, of not doing enough, of being a failure. He saw many people who would go into his father’s office and come out looking dazed, in despair, pissed, or completely disconnected. He was scared of what happened to them, of what his father did. He was scared of failing and succumbing to the same fate as them. He saw the sadistic smiles his father would shoot to his administrators. He saw what happens to people who cross him. The red mixed with violet in Gakuhou Asano’s eyes could terrify anyone. And that day, that day on the street Gakushuu saw his eyes.

He saw his father’s eyes on his face. 


	2. Butterfly effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is a product of their environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There are depictions of violence against both animals and people, read only if these topics do not bother you

“89 percent on a biology test, how disappointing Asano kun.” The principal’s mocking voice dug tendrils of shame into the heart of the small child, the complacent kitten in his arms doing nothing to lessen the menacing aura surrounding him. Gakushuu longed to speak out to defend himself, but any protest or defense he prepared went dry along with his mouth. “Perhaps we should have a little review.” The principal runs his hand through the fur, a pang of jealousy developed in Gakushuu before he crushed it. 

The small mewls of the kitten ring in the dark office. “You missed points on anatomy of all things, such a let down.” The knife in his heart twists as Gakuhou scratches the cat behind the ear. “Making a lesson for this will be easy.”

With a loud cracking sound, the fuzzy kitten in the principal’s grasp went limp. 

It was like Gakushuu was dunked under ice cold water, the Principal placed the dead cat on the table with its stomach facing the sky before taking out a scalpel. “Come here you’re going to want to see this.” Robotically Gakushuu moves his leg to the side of the desk and stared into the cat’s vacant eyes. 

“Let’s start with the outside, the skin is made of…” Gakushuu listened to the facts and watched on listlessly as the cat was dissected with precise movements. The blood poured onto the desk, filling the office with its irony smell. The bile threatens to climb up Gakushuu’s throat but the piercing gaze of the man with him forces it back down. After getting a descriptive explanation of every organ in vivid detail the Principal placed the scraps of the kitten into a garbage bag. Thinking that it was finally over, Gakushuu turns to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Principal turns and grabs Gakushuu’s forearm with a bloody tight grip. “Learning without application is useless.” In his other arm he held a small puppy. “The anatomy of canines are a little different. I want you to recite any differences you find.” Placing the dog into the child’s arm, Gakushuu felt uncontrollable shaking seize him. 

“No.. no no I don’t want to do this.” He whispered as tears started to fall down his eyes. 

“Asano-kun.” The Principal’s voice didn’t falter Gakushuu’s shaking. He kneeled down and pulled the child's chin up with his bloody hand. “You have to learn to make sacrifices.”

“No NO! I don’t want to hurt it!” Gakushuu wailed, stress and fear spilled out when he retched. With a swift movement The Principal moves the trash can under his heaving son. Catching the oblivious puppy before it scurried off he waited for his son to calm down. 

“Asano-kun, losing your nerve like this, how distasteful” Gakuhou looks down at his son with a mocking stare. “Lowering yourself to such a state, someone could take advantage of you, you know?” Gakuhou caresses Gakushuu’s cheek. “People in the world are always fighting, always clawing their way to the top. You need to make yourself stronger yourself, or else…” Gakuhou moved his hand to pat Gakushuu’s head, “you will turn into someone else’s lapdog.” 

The puppy in his grasp yipped when the red in Gakuhou’s eyes mixed with the striking violet. 

Then the shaking stopped. 

“Good boy” Gakuhou pulled Gakushuu’s still hands and gently placed them on the puppy’s neck. “Keep your hand here, squeeze, and twist. No not like that, your suffocating it, it’ll die slowly, you don’t want that do you. Now here…” Following Gakuhou’s instructions the previously energetic happy puppy went still and lifeless. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Gakuhou placed the scalpel into Gakushuu’s small hand, walking forward Gakushuu sneaks one last glance at Gakuhou. Seeing the cold, enlivened, expectant eyes from him made Gakushuu turn and digs the knife into the muscle of the dog’s stomach. 

The second Gakushuu left he locked himself in the bathroom and washed his hands until blood was washed off along with the skin on his fingers. 

Gakushuu watched on as rabbits hopped along and ate lettuce from his hands. With impassive eyes Gakushuu’s small hands creep to the bunny’s neck, with a squeeze and a twist a crack resonated. Holding the body by the neck, Gakushuu went into the kitchen and met the Principal. 

“Ah, perfect. You brought some dinner.” Gakuhou’s pleasant smile contrasts the empty look of the child. “Come now, I want you to prepare it.” Gakuhou let his student move through the kitchen with efficiency and a plate of fresh rabbit meat was handed to him. Satisfaction blooming in the man as the two prepared a meal in tense silence. 

Sitting in the third grade Gakushuu stared out of the window. Boredom slowly killing the child as the teacher discussed photosynthesis. 

A brown tuff sticks out of a bush, a squirrel. Scurrying up the giant tree in the courtyard Gakushuu felt mesmerized. The small paws latching onto the bark of the trees, them jumping around, all of it is amazing to the child. What- what do they look on the inside. 

_ “Don’t always rely on books when you can apply the scientific method yourself and make comparisons.” _

During recess Gakushuu held some nuts in his fists. 

“Psp, psp psp” He whispered as he held out the treats out into the bush. The beady eyes of the squirrel popped out of a bush Gakushuu stayed still. The rodent rubbed it’s head into his palm, it didn’t see the red mixing into his violet eyes. 

No one noticed the squirrel go missing, or the small stain of blood on Gakushu’s shirt. 

When Gakushuu was 12 he was forced to walk home from school. Principal Gakuhou, last minute, decided to go to some overseas meetings. Forcing the preteen to walk home in the rain. When the storm got dangerous Gakushuu was stuck under a bus station, running his hands through his hair he lets out a long sigh. 

“Hey kid.” An old rugged voice spoke out from Gakushuu’s right. A drunk salary man hunched over the bench, staring at the teen with livid eyes. “You’re Asano Gakushuu right?” His gruff voice matched his scrunched up face. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“I know your father.” The man growled, “He set me up for failure, gave my job away to some plebeian, said I was useless. My wife left me, my son ignores me. Now nothing is going right.” The man lurched upward as his voice continued to get angrier and angrier. “My life fell to shit, someone has to take responsibility.” Gakushuu gave him a passing glance, before moving his briefcase over his head. 

“I’m not responsible for anything the Principal does, if you have a problem take it up with him.” Gakushuu steps out into the rain when the man pulls him back with an iron grip. 

“I can’t help but notice, you look a hell of a lot like your old man, I can imagine myself beating his face in along with yours. He took what I have away.” A whiff of alcohol became pungent. “Why not damage what he has?” Gakushuu kneed him in the gut, forcing the man onto his knees. 

“Disgusting.” Gakushuu grimances at the wrinkles in his pants, before looking at the quaking man on the ground. Then something silver shimmered in the man's palm before he lunged at Gakushuu. Barely dodging out of the way the man stumbled in the rain before turning and staring at Gakushuu with rage and disconnected eyes. 

“I’ll kill you… I’ll KILL YOU!” With a wide arch the man swung down the knife. 

Jumping to the side Gakushuu dodged every attempt. Watching the desperate man flail around created a feeling of amusement in his heart. Spinning around and sending a roundhouse kick to the man’s stomach he watched as the man crumbled to the ground. 

Kneeling down, Gakushuu tilts the man’s head upwards and stared as the man cried. The knife clattered to the ground as the man’s wails was drowned by the pounding of rain. 

“You’ve suffered for so long.” Gakushuu kneeled down to the man’s level. “Everything you love, everyone you love has used you and abandoned you when they were done.” Unnervingly fake sympathy creeped into Gakushuu’s voice. “You’ve gone through so much pain that you feel to attack others just to express this pain.” The man nodded silently. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Gakushuu sends him a smile. “You have no one, you’re all alone.” In a blink, red pools in the man’s stomach. “No one would notice if you disappeared.” The smile fell from his face as red mixed with violet. 

The man groaned before a red line appeared on his neck, and blood sprays out. Red stained the concrete and diluted when the rain pooled. Watching the red mix with the rainwater, Gakushuu looks at the limp body lying on the puddle of blood.. He just killed someone.

**He just killed someone**

He didn’t shake, he didn’t scream, he didn’t feel anything. Looking at the bloody knife in his hand, the red-violet eyes gaze back at him. “Huh, what am I going to do now?” His voice was empty, ‘My clothing is all dirty now.’ He mentally complained as he cleaned the knife with the man’s shirt. ‘Oh yeah, I also have a body to deal with.’ Looking around he grabbed the man's arms and dragged into the thundering storm. 

_ It’s not something bad if no one knows it. _

**_It’s not a crime if no one finds out_ **


	3. Games are fun right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are so much fun right, the excitement, the tension, the thrill, it's amazing, right... RIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a MAJOR warning that there is violence here. Not super explicit but violence non the less. Proceed with caution

“That’s all I have to report.” Grey grey grey.. That’s all his world is these days. Just plain grey. 

The shadow of the Principal’s chair stretched across the room. He’s facing away, he’s always facing away. 

Gakushuu is tired, he’s tired of pretending, he’s tired of caring, he just wants to leave the suffocation of this office.

“Asano-kun?” The Principal’s cheerful voice halted his desires. “You haven’t been losing your grip on your place, have you?” The teen felt his eye twitch.

“I haven't ” Gakushuu scoffed. “What makes you think so?”

“Really, hmm.” The man hummed. “Be sure to ah, ‘check up’ on your lower classmates.” The Principal spun his chair to the side, sending the teen a sideways glance. “There are a few that could lead to your downfall.” 

“I sincerely doubt that they will.” The boy sneered, the Principal swiveled his chair away. 

“Don’t be so over confident.” The Principal waved his finger like he was scolding a child. “At any point of the battle, the statuses of strong and weak can be changed. You must eliminate all opportunities that would lead to your fall. Remember that.” A cold chill runs through Gakushuu’s spine. “You are dismissed.” Without hesitation Gakushuu swiftly left the room. 

‘What does he mean?’ This intrusive thought distracted Gakushuu the entire day, ‘There aren’t any kids I’m really worried about, so what-’ Gakushuu looked outside the window to watch the 2-D class run around the field. The realization dawned on him. “Oh…”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Please, Please I’m begging you! Please sto- mmph” The strawberry blonde teen tightened the gag around the woman’s mouth. 

“Tch, so loud…” Gakushuu took his icepick and pushed the end of it under the woman’s eyelid. “What should I do about him?” Gakushuu mused as he grabbed his hammer from his trolly. “He’s such a pain to deal with, I have to do so much paperwork because of him.” Hitting the icepick into the woman’s skull a few times he took them out and cleaned the blood off of them. “Last time he sabotaged the school’s P.A system so it played obnoxious music all day, And the time before that he planted glitter bombs in student’s lockers, and before that he sent a horse loose in the school.” Gakushuu slammed his tools down. “He got away with everything since there was no evidence convicting him but everyone still knows it was him. I just wish I can do something about him, Ya know?” Gakushuu looks at the woman to see her passed out on his operating chair and let out a defeated sigh.

“One kid, _one_ kid.” Gakushuu sulked as he pulled on some latex gloves and his scalpel before cutting off the woman’s shirt along with her skin. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Haah, that was refreshing.” Gakushuu sighed as he disposed of his gloves and admired the bloodstains on his doctor’s coat he stole from the nurses office. He knows other clothing is more practical but one thing Gakushuu did learn from Gakuhou is aesthetics matter and that he was a dramatic bitch when he feels like it. It’s a little annoying cleaning the blood out every time though. 

“Learn huh?” He mused as he changed into some more subtle clothing. “Learn, teacher, homeroom teacher… THAT'S IT!” His train of thought lead him to a conclusion and he jumped in childish glee. “That’s how I’ll get rid of him.” An evil smile stretched on his face as he stuffed his dirty clothes into his bag and ran off into the night. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Mann, today was just brutal.” Ren sighed as he shifted the boxes in his hands.

“Yeah, Koizumi- sensei’s test was rough, what did you get for number 7” Koyama asked.

“What question?”

“It’s the one with the ropes, the tenson questions.”

“Oh yeah, I got 546.7 kg for the first on-”

“Hold on, 546.7? I got 792.5”

“I got 56.” Araki murmured as he kicked a stray rock. 

“Hey, I know what I’m talking about! I’m the science geek and you’re just a poetry geezer-”

“Poetry is essential!”

“How is analyzing the symbolism in cherry blossoms essential!?” 

“Shut up both of you!” Seo hit them on the head with his textbooks. “I don’t need this walk home to get me more stressed than I already am.” The four teens bickered as they walked along the school premises. “Asano gave us a task, return these workbooks to the teachers office, so let's just get this over with without raising all of our blood pressure.” Seo marched on ahead of the three teens. 

Turning a corner Seo bumped into another student. “Ahh, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” An upperclassman? A mocking smile etched its way onto Seo’s face. 

“Ah, an E-class student. What’s someone like you doing on our campus?” The student flinched. 

“I-I was returning a book-” 

“Oh, so you’re stealing from us now. Luxury goods like books don’t belong in the hands of chaffs like you. I bet you don’t even know what that means.” His words cut like a knife. The E class student backs up, cornered.

‘How unlucky’

“Oii, Seo- Oh.” Three more sneering predators approach, casting the trembling upperclassman into their shadows. 

‘How pitiful. Fallen prey to the egos of adolescent children.’

Boxes on the ground, along with a cowering student as kicks and words like knives cut through him. 

‘So easy to move around’ 

Rounding a corner a head of red approaches. A yell is followed by the sounds of bones crunching and students groaning in pain. 

**‘So easy to break’**

Teachers see the commotion and run to break it up. 

“They were hurting a senpai!”

“I can’t support you Karma. You’re wrong” The face, his face, that look of betrayal, the horror, the **anger.**

The fist of the redhead met with his teacher’s face, blood painted the walls. 

‘So beautiful’ Gakushuu marveled at the vibrant blood spraying out of the man’s face. Gakushuu stared down at the chaos below him, smiling like he had just found the most entertaining thing to watch in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always didn't like how Gakushuu was characterized as some bland 2 dimensional villain with daddy issues in many fanfics. I want an Au where he is at least an ok written bad guy. There was a fanfic called Chairmanasuraus-Rex by KyrieEleisonElise where Gakushuu turns the chairman into a dinosaur and the chaos that ensues. I enjoyed how Shuu was characterized as a psychopath in it and it was my inspiration to write this. Go check that fic out on fanfiction.net it's a great read(though it isn't finished yet).


End file.
